


I am God

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: A Zamasu short
Kudos: 2





	I am God

I worked my whole life for this, and yet it's so disappointing. If I even try to question my teacher, I am always in the wrong. I am trying to give a solution to this chaos, and yet I'm the fool. How is it that I'm the only one who sees through this nonsense?

The gods of old have given these ingrates so much, and for what? To underappreciate its beauty? To dirty its stillness with rubble? To poison its magnificence with their filthy minds? Then they do something even more unholy and vale. Seeking pleasure of the flesh. If anything, those lifeforms should become the nutrients for the soil they defile.

Now, the only question left unanswered is who'll be the one that would clean this mess? If I disobey my master, I'll be kill where I stand. I must find a way around such foolery. But how? What could I do to make everyone see that I am right?

The answer comes to me in such an unexpected way. This damn moral has given me the information I had long seek. No longer will I let such crimes go unpunished. I will no longer follow the gods of old because now it's my time. I will become the God the universe deserves. Because only I am superior to all these fools.

I've done it! I have the body that cannot be stopped! I have the power to correct the wrong! Look out universe because your God has been born. Now I have the means to complete my mission and eradicate the damn from existence.

I am holy. I am justice. I am unforgiving.

I AM GOD!


End file.
